Metal Gear 30th Anniversary
The Metal Gear 30th Anniversary was an event that happened during July 13, 2017 to celebrate the release of the first Metal Gear game released on this day, 30 years ago. First anniversary without Kojima Unlike the previous anniversaries, this was the first one to not involve series creator Hideo Kojima due to his departure from Konami in 2015. This was also the first anniversary that didn't have any official logos, parties, announcements, OSTs, or any other celebrations towards the first game's release. The only celebrated mention the series got was a few posts on the official Metal Gear Facebook page and Twitter account wishing it a good 30 years.https://twitter.com/metalgear_en/status/885393412240936960 The quietness and non-acknowledgement from Konami leading up to the anniversary was dubbed by fans as "depressing." Some brochures and other items promoting the event were made. Two logos were also found on these items: An image of a character travelling under a box (reused from the Metal Gear 25th Anniversary logo, albeit altered slightly to have flaps underneath as well as an Exclamation point emerge from it) and a logo derived from the iDroid.https://twitter.com/HEITAIs/status/942051588985593857 These were reissued at a later date, only with the addition of a badge representing Metal Gear Survive.https://twitter.com/HEITAIs/status/1015963856370143235 A third logo was made that simply said "Metal Gear 30th Anniversary", only the "Zero" portion had a silhouette of Naked Snake's official render from Snake Eater 3D in the central hole. DRLWvrhUMAAht0G.jpg DRLWyi7UMAAwy24.jpg DRLW1xXUQAA6uWx.jpg DRLW58aV4AIIeP6.jpg DhlseIcVAAE6C2p.jpg KonamixSK Hynix promotion Not related to the Anniversary in any way, Konami had a collaboration with SK Hynix and were giving away Metal Gear Solid V related goodies in a raffle competition. Prizes consisted as mugs, dog tags, T-shirts and replica cardboard boxes seen in the game. The competition was exclusive to Japanese residents only. C-vRQ5BUQAAJ79K.jpg C-vRSEkUAAArgQ3.jpg C-vRTBWUQAAhnVd.jpg C-vRT6SUIAEa1vH.jpg C-vuPMIUwAA8-nX.jpg C8TOCq7VwAArL0E.jpg C8TOCCCVwAAcxi8.jpg C8TOBavU0AIs7gY.jpg C8TOAphVYAAdxEO.jpg C6ybL3jUwAAew2m.jpg C6yZ48NUwAAGzdv.jpg C6yZ4INU4AAHkzF.jpg C6yZ20RU8AA5k7i.jpg C6yZ1roV0AAs-FI.jpg C5-J eiVAAE4gQt.jpg C5-J-VvVMAIy7Ae.jpg C5-J74SU0AA1PxQ.jpg Metal Gear Solid movie updates The ''Metal Gear Solid'' movie that was announced last anniversary was still in works. In a interview in May 2017, director Jordan Vogt-Roberts talked about how important the series was to him and how he managed to become the one to bring it to the big screen. He explained when looking for writers that he made them explore through the whole series from the Metal Gear to Metal Gear Solid V. He also told that his biggest goal was to translate a series like Metal Gear into a successful movie. Finally, he stated that Hideo Kojima after spending time with him, was his hero. At E3 2017, Vogt-Roberts and Kojima sat down and had a presentation about their careers, plans, and influences as well as discussing the fusion between video games and movies. Kojima gave Vogt-Roberts the advice of "Do the same thing as me: betray your audience" when it came to writing and directing the movie. Metal Gear in Concert On June 2, 2017, Konami announced a event called Metal Gear in Concert was going to be held in Osaka on July 30th and in Tokyo on August 2nd. Tickets were sold at 9500 yen each. The conductor was Nucholas Buc, with the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra for the Tokyo show and the Osaka Philharmonic Orchestra for the Osaka show. Donna Burke, who provided vocals for the ending themes of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker and Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, performed at both shows. At the concert, a big screen showed various images and clips from Metal Gear games. While these were the only shows announced, they were plans for a North America and Europe tour as well. Merchandise of T-shirts, bandanas and dog tags were sold at the shows. Metal Gear Solid x First 4 figures On July, 10 2017, First 4 Figures, a company known for making high-quality resin statues based on video games, announced they were working with Konami to release their new line of statues based around the first Metal Gear Solid game. They had sold out, with pre-orders being reissued on the middle of the fourth quarter of 2017. The relaunch will feature some alterations.https://www.first4figures.com/solid-snake-stealth-camouflage-neon-green-edition.html The first one released was Solid Snake (alongside a variant version depicting him with Stealth Camouflage), with Psycho Mantis being announced on January 15, 2018.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=31237 Limited Edition Venom Snake Statue by GUCCO At San Diego Comic-Con 2017, GUCCO, who've previously released statues based on Metal Gear series, announced and reviled a brand new statue on their range. The statue is a re-release of the Venom Snake statue this time, sporting his Naked camouflage and a bigger shrapnel horn. GUCCO announced that this particular statue would have a limited edition run. Pixel Exhibit On October 28, 2017, a group of French fans of the series organized a museum exhibit at the Pixel Museum in Paris dedicated to three major plots in the series.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=30709 Behind the scenes Various video game review websites like GameSpot and IGN, erroneously announced the 30th Anniversary was on July 7, 2017, whilst the NES version was on July 13, 2017. This error was reported by many fans of the series. See also * Metal Gear 20th Anniversary * Metal Gear 25th Anniversary * Metal Gear Solid 15th Anniversary References Category:Anniversaries Category:Marketing